


Craving Companionship

by hellhounds4sale



Category: Being Human (UK), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Being Human crossover, Ever so slight spoilers for season 4 of Being Human, Gen, Pretty much everyone in the character tags but Sherlock are only mentioned in passing sorry, vampire!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhounds4sale/pseuds/hellhounds4sale
Summary: "Sherlock's never felt the pull towards companionship himself. He gets enough interaction through his cases he doesn't need someone prying into the corners of his life and taking up his time. He is perfectly happy on his own. Will always be happiest on his own."(Sherlock/Being Human UK Crossover. Set mid season one of Being Human and before the start of Sherlock season one.)  Mycroft asks Sherlock to investigate a certain living arrangement on behalf of the Old Ones.





	Craving Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading some older stuff over here.

He ignores the first letter he receives, elegantly penned instructions in Mycroft's hand, sealed with the twisting insignia of the Old Ones and signed in blood (how delightfully archaic). The second and third are paid even less attention – he's not interested in another boring youngster attempting to 'live clean', it's nothing new or interesting and it always ends in failure and a magnificent mess to clean up after. The forth lies ignored on his mantelpiece for weeks, gathering a layer of dust and experiment residue until Sherlock returns home after another achingly boring case to the lingering scent of Mycroft and the letter pinned dramatically onto his front door.

There's a folder waiting on the kitchen counter for him and a quick dispassionate glance through its contents makes him pause and flip through the pages again with a bit more interest this time. It's different enough to spark interest and kick start his sluggish brain into motion.

“ _One house. Vampire. Werewolf. Ghost. Do try not to make too much of a mess dear brother.”_

Well then, that's different.

 

* * *

 

Intellectually Sherlock knows there are Vampires out there who crave the human lives and companionship they once left behind. After all their species tendency to gather in groups is a clear indicator that those needs hadn't died when they did. So it's not that uncommon for the more controlled or sentimental of their kind to attempt to reclaim something of their past lives. Generally these ventures end in tears for all parties involved but still, although rare, cohabiting with a mortal wasn't going to be any huge breaking news these days. This though? This was new.

This was fascinating.

Sherlock's never felt the pull towards companionship himself. He gets enough interaction through his cases he doesn't need someone prying into the corners of his life and taking up his time. He is perfectly happy on his own. Will always be happiest on his own.

A day into watching the easy familiarity between Mitchell and his housemates and a part of him is questioning this position.

They're not perfect, far from it in fact – Annie is sweet but too naive and understands nothing about what she's become, George is spending too much energy fighting the werewolf and he's loosing himself to it, and Mitchell... Mitchell is weak. Too easily tempted, clinging too tightly to the support of his friends and it won't last. It's a house of cards that's already wobbling.

But for now they're happy despite their faults. Happy to just be together and, even as Sherlock informs Mycroft that they're nothing to be worried about, that it won't last the year, he find's himself jealous of them. Their warmth, so obvious even to an outside observer, has worked its way into him somehow and he can't stop craving what they have. Craving companionship.

Not a werewolf, no, and not a ghost either – he's no time for their particular brand of uselessness but...

He finds himself visiting a small bedsit a day later, moves in the same evening and the low thrumming of his new landladies heartbeat lulls him to sleep that night. Her presence both awakes something needy in him and then at the same time soothes it, but before long quick conversations in passing on the stairs and the sounds and scents of her in the room beneath his just isn't enough. He finds himself dropping hints about needing a room-mate around some of his more predictable companions – and when he first catches the scent of one Doctor John Watson among the sharp clean of Bart's, something hollow deep inside him that he wasn't even aware of fills in.

 

 


End file.
